The shattered reflections
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Spoiler for bleach 364- the final page. Examines how the Vizard changed from who they were before they were cast out by the soul society.


They were all either captain or lieutenants a century ago, but other then having a rather prestigious position, none of them were particularly special. They were normal people who had their own personalities and particular characteristics.

Hirako Shinji was the man who did not really grew up, as he was constantly making faces at Sarugaki Hiyori. In a way, Shinji was probably quite good tempered because even though he was always complaining about Hiyori kicking him in the face, those close to him could tell that he was not really that angry.

Sarugaki Hiyori was really just a young girl despite how tough she acted. She was unsure of herself, and so choose to show her emotions by openly lashing out at the people around her by yelling or kicking them.

Mugurama Kensei had a rather bad temper, but he was not an unreasonable person. If someone could point out why he was wrong with reason and evidence, then he would listen to them and even apologise. He was constantly being tormented by his lieutenant, but everyone could tell that his words to her were always just a spur of the moment.

Kuna Mashiro was rather childish at times with her constant demand for cakes and sweets, and she was also like a child due to the way her attention quickly shifted from one thing onto another. One of the reasons she annoyed Kensei so much was because he was like her brother: she was the little sister whose whims were often indulged.

Yadomaru Risa was very pretty but ferocious. The young woman was capable of dragging her captain into any meeting regardless of whatever place he happened to be in, and she could do so without any embarrassment. But Ise Nanao knew her soft side- she would read to the young girl without any hint of impatience.

Otoribashi Rojuro was one of those men who was easily popular with women. Not only did there seem to be an air of delicacy around them, he appeared to be rather good tempered. He was also a musician, which was probably why his hands seemed rather delicate and slender.

Aikawa Rabu was often seen as the mediator- especially around Hiyori and Shinji. He himself was quite a laid back guy. While he might not have been lenient enough to openly encourage his squad to break the rules, he was more likely to ignore minor mistakes.

Ushoda Hachigen differed from the rest by being a completely defensive fighter. The position did suit him very well, as he was an extremely gentle person despite his large size that usually gave people the wrong impression.

The eight of them were normal people- they formed relationships with the people around them, they carried on their job and enjoyed their free time by having different hobbies. Life was different each day, but it was on the same course.

But the pendulum was suddenly forced to stop by Aizen, and it was then shattered by the senators.

* * *

The eight of them finally appeared but even though they were there to fight Aizen and the enemies of soul society, they were not on the Shinigami's side either.

They deliberately choose to stand away from both groups.

The older generations recognised those strange eight but their initial belief of seeing familiar faces was quickly changed. The eight of them were the same eight who left soul society, but they have become very different.

Shinji's grin was still there, but there was something chilling about it. Even though it was still a response to something that amused him, it was no longer at the childish behaviour of Hiyori. He was now smiling in anticipation at the pain that he would bring.

Hiyori still appeared as a young girl, but she was no longer a child who hurt others due to not knowing the consequences. She plans to pick up some thing with the intention of breaking it.

Kensei's eyes were very hard and he would not be affected by any persuasion- he would kill his formal lieutenant no matter what. Whatever words he says, he would definitely carry them out.

Mashiro's might still be mistaken as a child due to the way she looked at the scene in front. But the cause of her confusion was no longer some cake or sweet- it was her puzzlement at who she should attack first, and whether she could strike now.

Risa did not even seem to be looking at the others, but those who happened to catch her gaze would have quickly looked away. Her gaze was very hard and chilling, and even Nanano could not find the trace of the elder sister like woman who had been so gentle to her.

Rose still had that flowing blond hair and the delicate hands. However, his smile was replaced by a frown of contempt and anger. His hands were tapping the scabbard of his sword, as he was eager to use them in a destructive instead of constructive way.

Love had a hand in his pocket while his other hand was scratching his ear- all he needed was his shinigami outfit in order to be the laid back guy he was regarded as. However, his bored look was not the result of relaxing, but an annoyance at having to wait for such a long time.

Hachigen's eyes were rather cold and there was a great ruthlessness to the man who was usually so gentle. Even though he would still not fight in an offensive way, he would directly contribute in the fight by being the one who hold down their enemies so that the other seven could kill them.

The eight of them had waited for more then a century for this day, when they would finally have their revenge on Aizen, who altered their life forever. Yet the eight of them did not choose to aid the shinigami, as it was the Shinigami who ruined their life by abandoning them.

"Long time no see, Aizen." Shinji finally said.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**When I saw the last page of bleach 364 I really wanted to write something. Initially I was just talking about how the Vizards end up changing from who they were, but as I got to the middle I actually went to find the picture of their appearance and write about it based on their position and actions ( Risa seems to not be really looking at the others, as well as Love's actions.**_

_**I also want to say that another source of inspiration is from the story "Forward" by Nausicaa Smith, who talk about the difference of what the vizards appear on the surface and what they are really feeling.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing.**_


End file.
